1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to mobile communication devices. More particularly, it relates to wireless communications, including location, messaging, and public safety applications.
2. Background of Related Art
In the current state of technology, a data store (i.e. a data repository) and a signaling method are used in combination to transmit caller information (e.g. a callback number, user name, etc.) from a calling device to a recipient device with a communications event.
A conventional method of complementing a communications event with additional caller information comprises initiating a communications event between a calling device and a recipient device, compiling additional caller information into a signaling message at the calling device, and then routing the signaling message from the calling device to the recipient device with the communications event.
Existing technology and methods do not provide a mechanism for a 911 telecommunicator to retrieve a higher fidelity location description after verbal verification from a caller.